lady_and_the_tramp_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
Daughter of Lady and Tramp and sister to Scamp, Danielle, Collette, and Annette. Personality Rose is very mischeivous and adventerous, much like her brother Scamp, but doesn't share his need to be a wild stray, often content to stare out the window. She feels more at home relaxing in the garden and the yard than being inside the house, but does enjoy the warmth of the fireplace and being able to have meals whenever she needed them instead of having to scrounge around for it. She likes being a house pet, but does not like being cooped up inside the house due to her hyper mindset. She's very open-minded and free-sprited, not afraid to speak what's on her mind. She does have trouble holding back what she says sometimes and will blurt things out when she's angry, immediately regretting them most of the time. She's got a strong heart and mind, always putting her friends and family first Bio Rose was born into Jim Dear and Darling's household with her four siblings. Like her brother Scamp, she was usually not one to be held onto a leash and confined into the household. She had a wild energy inside of her, but she wasn't willing enough to leave her home and her family- that is until her brother ran away. Devastated over the disappearance of her favorite playmate, Rose took things into her own paws to try to look for him. On the journey she meets Zero, whom she had seen a few times on the street while she was taking walks with her family. He agrees to help her look for her brother, trying to keep her company since she's new to the streets. Though she does struggle to keep up, she takes to it quicker than Scamp does. She learns that Zero is searching for his family that had accidentally left him behind when moving, desperately wanting to find them after losing his collar after running from a dog catcher and getting it snagged on a fence. Zero leads her to Buster's domain, knowing if any stray were to find a pack, it'd be here. There, she asks him if she's seen her brother Scamp. Buster stares at her for a moment, recognizing the long ears and tone of fur, growling as he thinks of Lady and Tramp being together. He tells Zero to stay there while he and Rose take a walk, lying to her as he tells her he'd take her to see her brother. He takes her to an empty alley, where she gets concerned and scared. Buster smirks and leans down, tearing at her collar as she panics. As soon as it's off, he tosses it to the side and backs Rose into the corner where he takes her by the scruff. She struggles and screams in ihs grasp, but to no avail as he tosses her out in the street. While she struggles to stand, she yelps as she's suddenly scooped up into the air by the dog catcher that was patrolling, throwing her roughly into the back of the cart. Buster meets Tramp again a while after his talk with Scamp, the collar dangling from his mouth. He tosses it at him, smirking as he explains that both his children are on his side now. Tramp looks at him in bewilderment- But Buster runs off laughing before Tramp can do anything, Lady and his other daughters walking up to him in confusion and sorrow as they stare at the collar on the floor. Fast forward a while later to Scamp being tossed into the dog catcher's cart. He desperately presses against the door, hoping to get out. He fails and falls over as the cart bumps against the road. "Scamp?" He hears a familiar voice and turns in shock to see his frightened sister. He asks her what she's doing there and she claims she was looking for him. He sighs and hugs her as the two frightened siblings make their way to the pound. Rose is tossed in one cage and Scamp is tossed into the cage with the massive Reggie. Rose stares in horror as the dog advances, she pounds against her latch and door with no avail as she shields her eyes, not wanting to watch. But in the nick of time her father and Angel show up, saving Scamp from an impending beating. As they head home after the pound and giving Buster a lesson, they're greeted with love and affection from their family. Zero runs up to Rose, giving her a huge hug as he admits his worry and that he was looking for her all night. Rose gives him a kiss and nuzzles him, grateful for his loyalty to her. Rose is reunited with her family and lives in contentment, though she still likes to go on walks by herself- always with her collar though. Appearance She's a dark brownish-gray with a lighter stoney colored belly, muzzle stripe, and paws. She has bright brown eyes and darker brown-gray ears. Since she's a mix of her parents, she grows to be a little taller than her mother and sisters, but not as tall has her brother and Father. She wears a dark purple collar and a golden diamond tag. Trivia *She has a boyfriend named Zero *Was originally the exact same as her sisters when i first made her in 7th grade but i changed her design to be a mix of her parents *The only sister she gets along well with is Danielle, She and Scamp are her favorite siblings. While she loves Collette and Annette, they can be a bit too snobbish for her tastes *She's the youngest of the litter, only 5 minutes apart from her sister Danielle. I think for the original litter (not the comic version) that Collette was the oldest, then Annette, Scamp, and Danielle. *At first she wasn't the hugest fan of baths, but eventually got accustomed to the warmth of the water and the frothy bubbles *Loves to chase birds or anything that can fly *She also has a friend named Eris that belongs to my friend Vekat.Vekat Gallery run with dad.png|father's day gift I made two years ago for my dad. I'm so happy with how Tramp turned out showing you around the park.png|Commission I made for a user on Deviantart (the other female is a cousin of Rose) That's Zero next to Rose- showing the height comparisons as adults/teens open space.png|screenshot edit attempt where I draw my OC into the picture and make them look like part of the scene with the boys.png|screenshot edit attempt where I draw my OC into the picture and make them look like part of the scene Draw it again.png|redraw comparisons request_1__rose_by_khwhitelion-d7o4zxs.jpg|an old Request drawn for me by KHwhitelion on deviantart Rose ref.png|Old reference sheet from 2013 out of my head.png|sketch from 2013 that i never finished of Zero and Rose meeting on the streets before they actually really got to know each other running_wild_by_essansee-d73t5pn.png|a gift from Essansee on Deviantart Hey brother.png|Rose and Danielle what's that.png|for a thing i'm doing on instagram called "OC takeover week"- where Rose basically takes over my instagram for the week so they found a "phone" and are unsure what it is. cmon rose.png|another part of "OC takeover week", Angel joins the party Fair.png|A thing i did for OC takeover week- the pups rush to meet up with Zero A surprise.png|a thing for OC takeover week- Angel and Scamp have been helping Zero plan something for Rose leaving their mark.png|A thing i did for OC takeover week- Tramp leads Rose to a surprise and show her the marks he and Lady left before the pups were born. She has a mickey toy in her mouth since i had drawn this on Mickey's birthday Valentines friends.png|My main 5 OCs and their ships Category:Fanon Category:Fanon characters Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Relatives Category:Future generation Category:Tundrathesnowpup's Character Category:Roseverse